User blog:Galaxite45z/Minecraft Logic
First of all, Minecraft isn’t meant to be realistic. This blog was made for fun. 1) Trees can’t fall when a log is broken, you just find trees lying on its side. 2)The Abanded Mineshaft has wooden planks and fences to avoid cave ins, but that’s not in the game. 3)Every Mob is very strong. A player can hold many enchanted golden apples (8 golden blocks) and ride a mule/donkey when their chest is full of en. golden apples. They don’t even slow down. 4)Skeletons shoot infinite arrows, but only drop 0-2 arrows. 5)A wolf needs bones to be tamed, but they chase and kill skeletons, but aren’t tamed 6)The only mob to drop bones are skeletons meaning every other mob doesn’t have a skeleton (This one is obviously a joke) 7)(JAVA USERS ONLY)Infinte worlds have a border. What does Mojang think infinite means? 8)Concrete powder is sand. It makes the same sounds as sand when placed and broken, obeys law of physics, reuses textures. At least yellow concrete powder is brighter. 9)The vex is a ghost meaning he can easily fly through blocks. The ender dragon can do the same thing. 10)Wololo came from Age of Empires 11)Evoker and Vindicater were once villagers. They left, their skin became grey, can open up their arms, know sorcery, built a mansion, and hate villagers. 12)Mobs have heads, but can only be dropped when blown up by charged creeper. 13)My cow is in the backyard on top of the only glowstone block in the yard, now I must sleep. The next morning My cow never moved. 14)Villagers built a village without moving their arms? 15)You can trade villagers meaning they have items, these items can’t be dropped by the villager when killed. 16)Farmers can break blocks without moving its arms 17)Sheep can eat grass through snow and slabs. They must love grass so much. 18)Snow golem AI is poor 19)Ruby was scrapped because Dinnerbone is colorblind. We have this thing called Redstone. 20)Bats are idiots. 21)Mooshrooms have 3 mushrooms on its back. When sheared, it drops 5 mushrooms. Where did the other 2 come from? 22)Zombies can hold shovels, but cannot break blocks. 23)End Stone and Netherrack reused cobblestone textures. 24)Magma block is lava in block form, just sneak on it and you won’t have to worry about anything. 25)Magma blocks cannot provide light, but lava can. 26)You can’t enchant a golden apple, but you can find enchanted golden apples in generated structures. 27)Two Desert temples next to each other! Wait, they are the exact same. 28)When signing a Book and quill, how does it become enchanted? 29)Cake is big food. It is also the only placeable one (that you can eat). Raw and cooked chicken is big, but can’t be placed. An example of number 3. 30)Lava/water buckets can be burnt. 31)Cave spiders can walk through slab gaps even though, they are slightly taller than the slab. 32) You can write on a sign using... a keyboard. 33)I can place a painting. After breaking it, it is a different painting. How does this happen? 34)Bricks are crushed into a skinny banner. 35)After crafting a melon block, it is a bad idea to break it 37)Use 4 bricks to get a ton of bricks. BONUS: where do you get the thing that holds the bricks together? 38)Iron can change color when crafted into some other items (ex: cauldron) 39)Leather changes color when repairing Elytras. 40)Creepers and Small slimes can climb ladders without arms. 41)What can you do with the obsidian pillars after killing the Ender Dragon? This mystery will never be solved. 42)Zombie Children can ride other mobs and the mob being ridden doesn’t care. 43)Parrots are the only mobs to have feelings. They can dance. 44)Zombie Pigman Children are just Pre Update 12.1 Zombie Pigman. They’re just smaller. 45)Ores aren’t shiny. 46)How does Llama spit hurt you? 47)You can’t throw Melons and Pumpkins, but you can throw eggs. You might tell me that it’s too heavy. See number 3. 48)Floating islands 49)Spiders and Silverfish are mutant 50)Polar Bears are animals, but you can’t put them on leads. There is more coming. Category:Blog posts